


Not 1, Not 2, but 3?!

by EpicKiya722



Series: You Say 'Vol', I Say 'They're Crazy' [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And they're protective of Keith, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is Lactose Intolerant (mentioned), Kuro Kuron and Shiro are triplets, Kuro Kuron and Shiro are trolls, Lance just wants to be soft with Keith, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro and Keith wear eyeliner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Lance was well aware that when he finally got the courage to ask Keith out he would have to face Shiro. He just wasn't prepared to have to deal with three of him.





	Not 1, Not 2, but 3?!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea just out of random and by now, it's been forever since I had coffee.  
> I am well aware that some stories have Keith and Shiro as siblings, blood or adoptive.  
> I am well aware that sometimes Kuro and Shiro are written as twins.  
> Both ideas I like.  
> I'm just not sure if anyone has written Keith having three older brothers or even two yet. So I wrote this.

"Dude, if you continue staring any longer, I'm sure that you'll burn him or probably physically undress him with telekinesis."

Lance knew that from their tone, they were getting to a limit with this... pining of his. But he couldn't help it.

He was so damn pretty!

"Pidge is right, Lance. Just ask him out."

Lance managed to tear his eyes away from Keith, who had left the table to get napkins, to look at Hunk like he grew two heads.

"Yeah... no. I will get rejected the moment I say 'Will'."

"No you won't. Grow some balls, McClain, and ask him out.", Pidge prompted before sipping their drink noisily.

Lance rolled his eyes. He knew he was being well... scared, but he had reasons to. For one, Keith was intimidating, and Lance liked that. Yet it could be frightening. Such as when you piss him off, he glares at you. It's sharp and pierces through you like one of his favorite knives.

 It was terrifying... and sexy.

Then there was the always occurring arguing between the two. At first, it seemed like a rivalry. Later on, it just turned into something they did for fun or routine. Granted, it got on the others' nerves and constantly got called out on it, but never ceased to stop them.

And there's also...

"And Keith's brother would definitely be on my ass if I touched Keith in a way that he would deem... inappropriate...", Lance winced.

After minutes of not speaking, presumably distracted on her Tumblr, Allura spoke up. "Lance, Shiro likes you. I'm sure he won't try to kill you.", she assured kindly, hoping to ease his anxiety. "Shiro has known you for five years now."

"Yeah, Lance. Shiro isn't the one you have to worry about.", Pidge smirked. They ignored Allura and Hunk's stares at them, satisfied to see the confusion marked on Lance's face. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just ask him out."

"Ask who out?"

Lance yelped, almost falling out of his seat and knocking his books and fries off. He straightened up and sat up to look up and meet with curious violet eyes. He groaned, feeling himself falling in deeper for Keith.

The slightly shorter male was staring at him, the question lingering in his eyes. It made them sparkle. Sparkle!

How could curiosity look cute on someone?

"Um... well..."

"Lance wants to ask someone out on a date, but he's afraid to.", Allura answered. She became interested in her Tumblr again when Lance glared at her.

Keith took back his seat across from him, picking up one of Pidge's fries and eating it. "Just ask them out. I'm sure they'll say yes."

Lance raised an eyebrow at him, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Oh? What makes you so sure, kitten?"

Unlike Lance, Keith let his face turn red. He crossed his arms, frowning. Pidge had snuck a picture.

"Don't call me that."

"But it fits you. You're cute and feisty like a kitten."

Allura and Hunk was now joining Pidge in the grinning session.

Keith looked up from the table, noticing that Lance was closer, leaning forward while smiling at him like he was the whole world. "I'm not. And stop staring at me like that."

"Like what?"

Lance could feel the confidence growing in his chest now that Keith was vulnerable.

"Like... Like I'm your everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Let the ship sail. Let iiiitttt.", Allura begged, Hunk and Pidge nodding in agreement.

Keith heard, but chose to ignore them since he was confused at the words. He decided to answer Lance's question. "That look... It's the look people give to someone they're dating. Matt gives Shiro that look all the time."

"Hm. Sounds like something I want to do with you.", Lance admitted smoothly. He reached over and took hold of Keith's paler, softer hands. There was a jolt of excitement through him seeing Keith ducked his gaze down, his lips twitching in an upcoming small smile. Obviously Keith wasn't expecting it, but he liked it.

Lance rubbed his thumb across the other's knuckles. "I want to do things with you that people who date do. Holding hands, giving soft kisses, buying you a coffee. Cuddling would be a favorite pass time of mine. Even sending hearts through text."

"McClain... stop it...", Keith groaned, defeated now that his mind tortured him with images of Lance doing such things with him. "... You... you don't mean it."

"The hell I don't. I really do want to date you, Keith. Give me a chance to call you affectionate nicknames and buy you that really sweet tea you like. I really like you. More than a friend."

"That's right, Lance. Lay it on him. Let him know that he's the future Mr. McClain.", Hunk teased.

"Hey, I'm trying!"

"It's working.", Keith said, finally able to speak properly. "You can stop flirting."

"That wasn't flirting, kitten. That was telling the truth."

"Well... stop telling the truth."

"Nuh uh. Can't. I'm trying to win you over. I'm trying to be the peanut butter to your jelly. The big spoon to your little spoon."

Keith rolled his eyes. He leaned forward, taking one of his hands out of Lance's and putting it over his mouth. He stared right into wide blues. "You can. I'm telling you that you can take me out on a date. And many more after if it works out."

Within a second, Lance was out of his seat. He was hugging Keith, tightly, pressing him against his body. He didn't care about the looks onlookers were giving.

"Yes! Holy quiznak yes! And not if, Keef. When."

"Okay, okay. Just stop hugging me."

"No way."

Pidge, Hunk and Allura exchanged pleased glances. "The ship has sailed."

* * *

Never have he felt so happy in his life. So happy that he swore his face would permanently stay in a cheeky smile.

But he couldn't help it. He was actually going on a date with Keith. Keith! The thought of it made him really warm in the chest. He could cry right now, but he didn't want to look like a teary mess arriving to Keith's. And he was driving. Blurry sight and driving doesn't mix.

And it wasn't a long drive. It worked in his favor, knowing he didn't have to wait a long time to see his soon-to-be boyfriend. However, it gave him little time to collect his nerves. Anxious? Yes. He didn't want to mess up this date with Keith. Sure, he was already good friends with him, but he wanted to show he was good boyfriend material. There's also Shiro.

He wanted to prove to the the older Brogane that he meant well for Keith. That he never want to hurt him. Just take care of him and love him. Allura's words from a week ago gave him some hope.

Shiro was a friend of his, too. So there was that bonus.

But Pidge... what did they mean that Shiro wasn't the only one he had to worry about?

Guess he'll find out later.

For now, he had a hot kitten to take out to lunch.

Once in front of the Brogane residence, Lance parked, giving himself a time to breathe before he got out his car. He walked up to the front door and gave himself a quick look over. It was a casual lunch date, so Lance decided on comfortable, yet nice clothes. Blue jeans, white sneakers, a white V-neck tee shirt with the collar part colored sea blue and one of his favorite jackets. It was a deep grey color with sea blue accents.

He liked the outfit and he hoped Keith did, too.

He rung the doorbell that he noticed last second. He hasn't been to Keith's house and neither has Allura or Hunk. Pidge and of course Matt have. It was the first time coming here and he was picking Keith up for a date.

That was a great First they can share.

Lance heard footsteps on the other side of the door, knowing that it could possibly be Shiro. It made him feel anxious again. Okay, what if Shiro was fine with them being friends but not dating? What if Shiro never liked him at all and didn't think he was good enough for Keith? What if---

"Hey, Shiro! There some guy out here who doesn't look like Matt!"

The shout interrupted Lance's pondering mind, forcing him back to reality and looking up.

This guy... He looked liked Shiro. His hair was the same. The undercut, black hair and white forelock. Scar across his nose. Body of a god. Black colored clothes. Metal prosthetic arm.

Pretty much the same.

Except...

 There was something off.

"Is he kind of tall?! Brown hair, tanned skin and probably wearing blue?!", Lance heard coming from upstairs. The voice was indeed Shiro's.

Which meant this guy in front of him couldn't be Shiro.

"Uh yeah!", the Shiro look-alike answered, his golden eyes looking down at him with a glint of mischief.

 Yup, not Shiro. Shiro was upstairs.

This guy was... someone...

"That's Lance, Keith's date! Let him in and tell him to wait in the den!"

The look-alike eyed him again, the state more stern at the reveal of who Lance was. That alone changed his mind that it wasn't Shiro who he should be scared of.

"Come in.", he said, stepping aside for Lance to come in. He continued to stare him down, leading him the den that was right of the twisted staircase. He gestured to one of the two couches that Lance sat down on, he sitting across from him on the other one. Lance, feeling rather weirded out that there was this guy who looked too much like Shiro, sat more rigid than he wanted and ever have before. He was fidgety from being... observed. The look-alike was practically burning holes through him, arms crossed over his broad chest. Neither of them said anything for quite some time. It was quiet enough to hear Lance tap his fingers against his knees and movement upstairs. "So... you're going out with my brother?", the guy asked, his tune a lot more intimidating than Shiro's ever would be, even if it sounded like his voice.

Lance nodded, swallowing. "Yeah. I'm taking Keith out."

"He talks about you a lot."

There was a sudden swelling of pride within Lance's chest that Keith has talked about him. "Oh... um... that's cool." Although, he didn't sound so prideful. He didn't want to give a wrong impression.

"He likes you. Like so much. It's like seeing Shiro fawn over Matt all over again. I'm glad those two got their shit together because there was days he would blast Rihanna non-stop."

"Hey! Rihanna is queen! Don't judge!"

Lance turned around at the sudden statement, hearing Shiro's voice once more. However... this was not Shiro. He looked like Shiro, though. But there was more differences than the first look-alike possessed. He didn't have an undercut, and his white forelock was smaller. His eyelashes even looked thicker and oddly enough he didn't have a metal prosthetic arm. But two human arms. However, he had the scar across the nose, the body and black and grey clothes and unlike the first one, he had dark grey eyes like Shiro.

The look-alike on the couch held up his mix-matched hands up in surrender. "I never said she wasn't." He put his hands down and scooted for the second Shiro look-alike to sit beside him. Now Lance was double nervous to see them side-by-side. It was odd. "Here's Keith's date."

Look-alike #2 looked over at Lance and smiled, an excited glint in his dark grey eyes. "Oh, you must be Lance! Keith couldn't stop talking about you the other day!"

"Told him that. Doesn't it remind you of Shiro crushing hard on Matt?"

"Oh yeah. Keith is so smitten with you, Lance."

Lance smiled, as best he could really with the jitters in his stomach. "Well, the feeling is very, very mutual."

"That's great news! Oh! I'm Kuron, by the way. And this here is Kuro. I doubted he told you his name. He's like that sometimes. Always have to be reminded of something. Like eating."

The now introduced Kuro frowned. "I don't forget to eat."

"Not now."

So far, Lance could pinpoint not only physical differences but personality differences. Kuro was definitely the more rebel one while Kuron was that one happy guy, carefree.

Hm. Okay, so Lance won't be as confused anymore.

"I swear Keith is a diva. His clothes were perfect."

Now that was most certainly Shiro. Lance watched as the 'original' stroll into the den, squeezing between Kuro and Kuron, not paying mind to their complaints. He had chuckled, giving a smile Lance made out as a Shiro one. "Sorry, he's keeping you waiting, Lance. Keith just doesn't want to mess this up, I guess."

"No, no. It's fine, Shiro. The longer I have to wait, the more I just want to date him. I want to be perfect for him, too."

"Oooohhh, Shiro. He's definitely the one. Unlike... ppphhhfffttt.", Kuron voiced.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Well, I see you met my triplets."

"Honestly, I'm shocked. I didn't know you were in a set of triplets. It's... cool, yet weird.", Lance admitted, hating himself for the quick response. "You nor Keith never told us."

"Pranking purposes and for days like this one. You see whenever one of us is dating someone, we always surprise them that they don't just have one brother to deal with, but two more. Keith's ex was certainly scared shitless after we... expressed our displeasure for hurting Keith.", Kuro voiced. He leaned forward, eyes hardened as they stayed on the Cuban boy. "So are you going to be that guy to hurt Keith?"

Lance shook his head, the even thought of hurting Keith painful. "Absolutely no. Not even unintentionally. I really care for Keith." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I care for him a lot. I really want to be a good... no, the perfect boyfriend for him. Every time I look at him, I see my whole world. I literally want to bottle him up and keep him safe. I can see he has been betrayed before and I don't want a repeat of it for him. I rather for him to cry from laughing too hard than aching too hard."

It was silent once more, Shiro, Kuro and Kuron staring him down. They seemed to be searching for any sign of faux caring, but probably found none because Kuron smiled.

"Yup. I like him. Shiro, you were right."

"Told you he was a good guy."

"Looks like I don't have to preserve a knife for him.", Kuro added in, his golden eyes shifting to where sudden footsteps could be heard from. Keith had came into the room, prepped up to go on his lunch date.

His choice was black jeans, a white crop top, and a fire red button-up shirt that he wore open to show the shirt underneath and the sleeves rolled up. To finish was black boots, a thin choker and a matching wristband. Keith also wore his hair in a ponytail with his bangs out and black eyeliner in a small winged design. Lance felt his heart stop and restart over again, a sudden heat from... down under.

"..."

"Sorry for keeping you, Lance.", Keith apologized, standing in one spot as Lance got up and walked to him. Being taller, the Cuban boy leaned down just a bit to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just to look this amazing? For me? I can wait forever. However, I would still love you however you dressed."

Keith flustered, grabbing Lance's hand to lead him out. "Okay, Casanova. Let's go."

"Wait! You have everything, right?", Shiro called out, standing.

The youngest Brogane nodded and walked over to him. He leaned up on his toes to give Shiro a quick kiss on his cheek and a hug before doing the same with Kuro and Kuron.

* * *

"How come you didn't tell me you have triplet older brothers?"

Keith looked up from his fries into curious blues.

"Hm?"

Lance took his seat next to him, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist. "You have three older brothers who are triplets. How come I didn't know about them?"

"Oh... right."

The slightly shorter male shifted so that he was more snuggled in Lance's embrace. He took a fry from his plate and chewed it slowly, composing an answer. Lance wasn't impatient for one because Keith was sinfully cute.

"Right. Well, I guess I really didn't see it as a big deal. Sure, not everyone can say they have three older brothers who are triplets, but I guess I didn't want to make it seem so... amazingly bizarre. Also, it is fun to see people's reactions."

"One of them said that."

"Probably Kuro. He's the one with the golden eyes."

"Yeah, he did. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how come... What's up with the scars? It's... Identical." Lance gestured to his nose for emphasis.

Keith tapped on the table, eyes drifting off in thought. "Short story, freak accident... kind of... I was young when it happened, a toddler. All I can remember was a tree branch swinging out. Oh, and Shiro yelling at Kuro."

"I think I can imagine what happened."

Lance grabbed a fry and popped it in his mouth before tightened his other arm around Keith's waist. He chewed in happiness feeling Keith's warmth and knowing he was red in the face. Keith reached down to place his hands on his arms, turning his head to kiss Lance on the cheek.

"I can't believe we're... we're on a date."

"I know. Just last week we were rivals. Now we're snuggled up eating fries. Hm.", Lance replied, a thoughtful expression painted on his face with a teasing smile.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually said that."

Golden eyes met bright grey, an eyebrow raised in question.

"What?"

"You actually have a knife saved for Lance?", Shiro asked, his voice slightly higher at the end of his words in disbelief.

 As if he was making it obvious, Kuro ate the apple slice off the tip of the knife he was holding. "Uh huh. But since he wasn't giving off asshole vibes like the last guy I guess I won't have to stab him... for now."

"Unbelievable."

"The boy is cute though, Shiro.", Kuron piped up from where he was, sitting on the countertop and swinging his legs. "He's a prince charming... well, from how Keith gushes about him. How is our little brother so adorable, yet he has a collection of knives that can rival Kuro's?"

"Because we're his older brothers.", the other two of the set answered. 

Kuron shrugged, agreeing. "Yeah. There's that. We raised him."

"Uh huh."

There was a bit of silence for a while, sans for Kuro cutting another apple, Shiro fishing through the freezer and Kuro lightly hitting the small doors and drawers beneath him. Shiro pulled out a half eaten container of Neapolitan ice cream. He peeked inside and saw that only dabs of strawberry ice cream was still there. He frowned.

"Um... who ate the ice cream?"

Kuro looked up from the half peeled apple, Kuron halting his feet swinging.

"Keith.", they unionized.

"What the hell? When? I just got this!"

"Last night. He was nervous about his date.", Kuron spilled.

"Keith... Please tell me he took medicine."

"Immediately after he finished. He complained, but he got better about two or more hours later."

Shiro just sighed, wondering about Keith's sanity. 

"Alright. Okay, you guys want anything for dinner tonight?"

"Hm. Chinese takeout?", Kuro suggested, another apple slice going into his mouth.

"Nah. Not in the mood. Ooh! Homemade pizza! We haven't done that in forever!", Kuro voiced, jumping off the countertop.

Kuro eyed the other look-alike. "How in the fuck are you the same age as Shiro and me?"

"Because we share a birthday, you ass?", Kuron sassed.

"Alright, enough you two.", Shiro warned as he text Keith about homemade pizza. A minute later, Keith agreed to it. "Keith says pizza. So I'm going to the store to get the stuff. Do me a favor and don't burn down the house or any other stupid shit, got it?"

"Sir, yes sir!", the two saluted, grins on their faces.

Shiro could only shake his head.

* * *

It was now close to six in the afternoon when Lance and Keith found themselves walking hand in hand around the mall. Lance had kept good of his promise, buying Keith the tea he liked. Keith was happily drinking it, eyes shifting back and forth to different individuals. Once or twice he would catch a couple of people smile at him or giggle. It resulted in a pout and redder cheeks.

Lance noticed, pulling Keith closer to whisper in his ear. "Something wrong, Keef?"

Keith gave a small agitated noise when another bypassing person smiled at him. He decided that averting his violet-grey eyes to Lance was a better idea. In truth, he didn't regret it seeing that looking at Lance all day he couldn't tire of.

"No. Not really... just... I hate being the center of attention."

The taller boy gave a nod, noting the smiles and glances shot their way. He gave a brief kiss to the right temple of Keith's head, catching just a whiff of a spicy scent with a hint of vanilla in his dark hair. "Alright, Keith. Head back to your house?"

Keith threw away his empty cup in a nearby trash can. He nodded, finding the comfort of his home promising... And the taste of homemade pizza. "Yeah. Shiro probably wouldn't want me out too late."

"I get that. Last thing I want is three of your bros coming at me with a bloodthirsty vengeance."

At the thought, Keith let a small laugh escape his lips. "Yeah. Wouldn't want that."

* * *

It was no sooner past 6:40 when he picked up voices from outside. Golden eyes peeked out from the kitchen window seeing two figures on the porch. Kuro smirked, snickering as an idea came to him.

"Shiro! Kuron! Lil' Brogane is back with his date.", he announced.

Shiro had carefully sat down the hot pan of extra cheesy pepperoni and ham pizza on the stove, slipping off his mitt afterwards.

"Hm. Do it?"

"Hell yes.", Kuron grinned, already heading for the door. Shiro and Kuro followed behind, all three chuckling as they anticipated the reactions to come. They waited a few, listening to Keith and Lance exchange heartfelt words before swinging the door open.

"Hello, lovebirds!", they unionized loudly.

Lance had let out a scream from hell, jumping and almost tumbling on his ass. Keith, on the other hand, glared at the triplets within a split second, hissing.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. And fuck you!"

"How was the date?", Kuron asked.

"Is Keith still a virgin?", Kuro teased.

"Pizza's done.", Shiro added in. "And Keith..."

"Language!", they finished.

Keith rolled his eyes, pulling Lance close and pressing the side of face to his chest, snaking his arms around his waist. "No, no, no. You're not going to act like you didn't disrupt Lance and I. You knew we were about to kiss."

The triplets decided to wear guilt like a coat, knowing that Keith was right.

"Yup. But seriously, how was the date?", Kuron repeated.

Their younger brother pouted, appearing less threatening to them as usual. "You'll get the details." He looked up at Lance, shifting his arms upwards to settle around his neck. He kissed his nose, trying not to comment as Lance's face relaxed to that of smitten. "I'll text you later. Okay?"

"Okay."

Before anything else, Keith threaded his fingers into short light brown locks, guiding Lance's head downward to claim his lips. The taller blushed, aware that Keith's brothers were still present which indeed frightened him. However, he wasn't going to pull away because just how hot Keith's tongue against his own. He didn't think he could look Shiro in the eye after this, positive he heard him moan. Hopefully, Shiro or the other two wouldn't come after him.

Keith had been the one to break the kiss, leaning up once more to kiss the side of his mouth. "Now you can go."

Lance chuckled, hugging Keith tight before stepping back and letting go... regrettably.

A bright smile on his face, he began walking back to his car before stopping halfway and turning to the triplets. "Don't worry about Keef's maiden virtue. He's still... innocent."

"He better be!", Kuro replied before Keith began pushing them back into the house. 

He closed the door and locked it, ignoring whines of protest. "Stop it."

"Yup. Definitely a replay of when Shiro had his first date with Matt.", Kuron teased, Shiro turning red.

He coughed in his metal fist, averting his eyes to a pale wall. "Um... yeah... so... pizza's done."

"Just in time for you to spill!"

Keith could only roll his eyes, amused at the triplets' antics.

* * *

Two days had passed then. Lance and Keith were definitely boyfriends now, still the same but cuter.

It gave material for their friends to joke about when they met up again, this time at a local park. However, before anything of that could start, Lance spoke up first.

"Did you know Shiro is part of a triplet set?!", he pretty much shouted, walking up hand in hand with Keith.

Allura and Hunk blinked, Pidge smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Keith has not one, not two, but THREE older brothers! And they're triplets!"

Hunk glanced Keith's way, who shrugged. "Didn't think to mention it. But Pidge knew."

Lance gasped in disbelief, but thought about it. Of course Pidge would know. Their brother was dating Shiro. And Pidge and Keith were childhood friends. "Is that what you meant when you said Shiro isn't who I should be worried about?"

Still smirking, Pidge nodded. "Yup. Which one is scarier?"

"Definitely Kuro, hands down."

"Knife?"

"Yup. Now I know why Keith likes knives."

"Alright. Um... So Shiro is a triplet?", Allura tracked back, a bit perplexed by the newfound information. Lance nodded, both excited and still in shock.

"Yes! It's weird, yet awesome. Also, how is Matt dating one of them when they all look alike? Not, alike-alike, but... yeah..."

Keith shook his head, sighing. "Lance Lancelot, same face... but different personality.", he stated, all-knowingly.

"I am quite aware."

Hunk laughed at the two. Yup, nothing changed. Dating was just a bonus. "Stop being cute for a moment. It's too much. Too precious."

"Not as precious as you, Hunk of Sunshine.", Pidge commented, the others agreeing and making Hunk blush in embarrassment and praise.

"You guys, stop! We should be getting details on the Klance date!"

"Why does everyone want to know about our lunch date?", Keith asked, tilting his head as he took a seat in the grass, Lance taking a space beside him.

"Because they're jelly.", the taller boy teased.

"No I'm not. I'm Pidge."

"Oh my quiznak...", breathed Allura, resisting the urge to facepalm. "Anyways, can we just appreciate how Klance is confirmed and the two are grossly adorable together?"

Lance looped his arm around Keith's shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek before blowing into it, earning a staggered laugh. "Yes, we are grossly adorable. We're boyfriends. Boyfriends. Keith is the boo. My boo."

Keith groaned, looking for a suitable tree or bush to hide behind.

"Babe, kitten, honey. Keef, sweetie... I have to ask you a question."

He regretted looking up at those sea blues, coupled with a huge grin that only Lance could pull off. "Yes?"

"If you're red, and I'm blue, does this mean we can make purple?"

"Oh my damn... Lance, stop."

"He better. That was a low-key invite to take your v-card. I approve of you, but don't you dare defile my baby brother!"

It was at that moment, Hunk and Allura realized why Lance acted the way he did about Keith's brothers.

Pidge's older brother, Matt was strolling up, hand in hand with Shiro, as excepted. Just behind them was Kuron and Kuro followed, the later with a warning glare directed to Lance. Said teen crossed his arms, pouting.

"I thought I could defile Keith if I wanted.", he said, Keith blushing.

Kuro's right brow raised, a hand going to settle on his hip. "No. You better put a ring on it first."

"Gladly! Keef, marry me!", he grinned, grabbing onto Keith's hands.

"L-Lance! No! For now, we're dating.", the shorter replied. He then smiled, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "However, I'll hold you up for it."

"Stop being cute with your boyfriend and introduce us to your brothers!", Allura voiced, nudging him.

"Right." Keith glanced up at the triplets. "Introduce yourself. You're old enough."

"#savage2018.", Pidge remarked.

 Kuro leaned over and flicked at the younger Brogane's forehead, who didn't flinch from it.

"Yep. We're related... even though it's through adoption." He looked Allura and Hunk's way with a smirk of mischief. "Name's Kuro."

"He might look like trouble, but he's such a cuddle buddy.", Kuron piped up, not caring for the glare sent his way. He held out his hand towards Allura first, then Hunk, both accepting the shake. "I'm Kuron. The middle triplet."

"I'm the eldest and Kuro is the youngest.", Shiro informed.

Keith and Pidge exchanged grins. "Yup, Kuro is the baby triplet.", the latter teased.

Matt laughed. "Makes sense since he can be a big baby sometimes."

"This baby has a collection of knives. Future brother-in-law or not... I will use one of them."

"I love you, too, Kuro."

"Kuron, Kuro. This is Allura and Hunk.", Shiro informed, gesturing to them.

Kuron gave them a smile. "Yup. Now that I'm looking at you, I can see that you're a goddess and you're a ray of sunshine that Keith mentioned."

"They're too good for this world.", Keith added.

Allura chuckled, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "You're too much."

"No. I'm Keith."

"Hunk here is a master at cooking.", Lance proudly claimed.

"They were just cupcakes."

"But they tasted like angels baked them! And you made us other foods, too!"

"If that's the case, then we should switch you with Shiro.", Kuro taunted.

Shiro's expression went from 'I'm having a good day' to 'Oh, throwing insults, huh'.

"Kuro, I wasn't the one who let a whole pot of water boil out, burnt the pot and caused a small fire."

"Why you got to say it like that, Shiro?"

"Because I love you."

"Rrrright."

Allura nudged Keith, obviously entertained. "Why haven't you introduced us to your brothers sooner?"

"I wanted you to keep your sanity. Trust me, by the end of the week you'll be regretting it.", Keith deadpan, eyeing over at the triplets. Kuron gave a small frown.

"Oh, baby bro, is that how you really feel?"

"... Is that how you want me to feel?"

"No."

"Alright then."

"You know what? I think we should trade Keith for Hunk instead."

Hunk scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. "How much that might have been, I think my parents love me too much to trade me."

"Phooey. I guess we could keep Keith.", Kuro sighed, Shiro patting his shoulder while Matt shook his head.

Keith smiled. "Bro, you were stuck with me the moment the adoption was finalized."

"You sure you're adopted because you look as if you're possibly related.", Allura admitted.

"Yeah."

"Also, Matt, have you ever mistaken any of the other two for Shiro?", Lance questioned, both curious and amused at the idea.

Matt tapped his chin in thought. "No, actually. I've known them all for so long I could tell differences. Besides..." He tugged at Shiro's human arm for him to come closer. The taller blushed, seeing the grin onhis boyfriend's face. "... I would definitely know which one is my boyfriend. He has the best ass."

"Matt!"

"And I realized why you're my favorite sibling.", Pidge commented.

"I'm your only sibling."

"By blood."

"So this means Lance and Matt can gossip about dating two of the Broganes?", Allura asked.

Lance felt Keith bury himself in his shoulder, using his jacket to cover the part he couldn't. He chuckled, squeezing Keith and kissing his hair. "Aaawww, babe. No need to be shy. I can totally rub it in Matt's face that you're the better Brogane."

Matt scoffed. "Oh please. Shiro is better."

"Nah. Keith."

"Definitely Shiro."

"If anyone's the best Brogane, it's me.", Kuro claimed.

"I beg to differ. I throw in my vote for Kuron.", Pidge added in. "Even though Keith is my son."

"I'm not commenting to that."

"Oh, thank you, Pidge!", Kuron replied.

"Pidge, I feel betrayed. Shiro is your future Brogane-in-law!", Matt gasped.

"Well, you better start wearing that betrayal like a name brand coat because I'm not changing my mind.", they sassed. "Boom."

"We'll get more votes once Allura and Hunk get to know them better. Ooh! And Coran!", Lance suggested.

"Wait! It's bad enough to drag Hunk into this chaos! We are not corrupting my uncle!"

"Allura, that man probably seen worst things. So we're going to need his professional opinion."

Keith departed himself from Lance's shoulder, yet still cuddled to him, glancing at Shiro. "Good thing our cousin isn't here, right?"

"Oh quiznak, imagine that."

**Author's Note:**

> The "#savage2018" bit was actually supposed to be #savage2017... I didn't finished this until 2018 on my grandma's birthday.  
> Also, first finished fic of the year from me!


End file.
